1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to amusement devices, and more particularly, to amusement devices of the type wherein a stream of water is propelled at a target.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Amusement devices in which a stream of water is directed toward a bubble target have been previously proposed. Patents issued in this field include the below listed prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ D. Greenwalt 216,176 June 3, 1879 0. D. Munn 1,507,505 Sept. 2, 1924 P. S. Gilchrist, Jr. 2,393,039 Jan. 15, 1946 M. A. Brosseit 2,409,471 Oct. 15, 1946 D. E. Winfield 2,832,173 April 29, 1958 C. Cashavelly et al 3,399,485 Sept. 3, 1968 ______________________________________